


Making New Memories

by madamedicelia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamedicelia/pseuds/madamedicelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England gets flustered when Italy brings up something he'd rather forget from his past and France is more than willing to tease along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making New Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Translations for those who do not speak French aha ;P
> 
> Mon Dieu: My God  
> Angleterre: England  
> Chéri: Darling/love  
> Bien sûr: Of course  
> Mon lapin: my bunny/rabbit
> 
> And Italian:  
> Molto bella: Very pretty

“Hey, England,” Italy called from his chair in the Englishman’s living room.

He and France had decided to pay him a surprise visit but really they just lounged around and ate his food. That is, that raw food or things they prepared themselves. God help the poor souls that ate anything England cooked.

“Yes, Italy?” England sighed and put down his book.

“Germany was telling me stories about some of the stuff you did during the war, like tricks and disguises, and he told me this really funny thing you did once.” Feliciano was sitting upside down on his couch and using his hands both to keep his balance and to talk. 

“Oh! I love zhese kinds of stories,” France exclaimed. “Tell it from zhe beginning, Italy. And don’t leave out any juicy details!” 

Italy flipped over and sat normally, fully prepared to gossip. “Okay! So Germany said that during WW1 his U-Boats were beating up all you guys’ merchant ships and you guys didn’t know what to do so you turned to England with all his deception skills.”

“I remember zhat,” France said offhand. “Hard times.” He waved for Italy to continue with his pomegranate stained fingers. France had announced this fruit was the only edible thing in England’s home to which the Brit had retorted that his cooking wasn’t that bad. He also loudly questioned why the two nations were at his house to begin with.

“Yeah, so you guys noticed that the U-Boats stayed away from warships so you disguised them as normal boats. But then England had to really make it convincing that the boats were just cruises so he had all the sailors dress up as ladies and snuggle up with other guys. Germany showed me a picture of them all in dresses and makeup and everything! They looked ridiculous!” Italy finished with an expectant look on his face.

England froze in place while France doubled over laughing, almost dropping his pomegranate.

“Mon Dieu, Angleterre! Why ‘aven’t I ‘eard zhis before!” France had straightened up but was still laughing.

England turned his head to cough but he was secretly hiding the blush that had crept up his face. “Ah, well, it was top secret and I didn’t want everyone to figure out the ruse since it was working so well.”

France gave him a look that said Sure you did. “Italy, you mentioned a picture? Do you ‘ave it?”

“No, Germany said I’d lose it,” Italy said looking down. His head shot back up with a giant grin and he exclaimed, “But maybe you can visit and I can show you!”

France clapped and said, “Zhat sounds fabulous!”

England put up his hands and cried, “Whoa, whoa! You can’t do that!”

“Why not?” France asked innocently but his smirk revealed his true intentions.

“Because,” England spluttered. “That’s embarrassing! There’s no need to dredge up old memories, anyways.”

“You’re right,” France announced unexpectedly.

“What?” both Italy and England exclaimed in shock. They were both shocked that France had just agreed with England, especially on this such matter.

The Frenchman grinned mischievously at England. “We should made new memories.”

“What the bloody hell does that even mean?” England argued.

France looked at Italy and nodded sideways at England.

“W-what are you two planning?” The Englishman looked at the two nervously.

Suddenly France jumped on him, holding England down. Italy hurried about moving anything throwable or heavy out of England’s reach.

“What are you doing, Frog!?” England struggled in his chair but France had his arms clamped to the sides of the chair.

“Just adding a little color to your face, chéri,” France grunted from the effort of holding down England.

Italy held out France’s pomegranate and both nations scooped up some of the bright, soft seeds and smeared it across England’s cheeks. France took a few more seeds and coated the Englishman’s lips. The deed done, France climbed off the chair and the very furious man that sat in it.

“What was that for?” England screamed as he wiped away the fruit on his cheeks. He had no choice but to lick the seeds on his lips. He wouldn’t have admitted it then but they tasted pretty scrumptious. 

“Making new memories, bien sûr,” France said as if it were obvious.

“We wanted to see what you would look like in makeup,” Italy explained cheerily.

England furrowed his obscenely large eyebrows and looked into the nearest mirror.

“What the-,” he trailed off. The pomegranate had left bright pink marks on his cheeks and turned his lips that same burning shade. “WHAT.”

“Mon lapin, pomegranate stains very easily, don’t you know?” France was holding in his laughter but Italy was already giggling. 

“You’d make a very pretty lady, molto bella,” Italy said around his laughs.

“It doesn’t come off!” England shouted while he rubbed at his face, succeeding in only making it redder. “What am I supposed to do?!”

“If it makes you feel any better, England, it’ll come off eventually,” Italy said sobering up. He liked to have fun but didn’t want any of his friends to actually get hurt.

“Don’t worry Angleterre, you’ll be back to your drab self in no time,” France said while licking the pomegranate off his fingers.

“I’d better be,” England said distractedly while poking the red-pink stains on his face. He paused when he finally understood France’s words.

“Wait, what do you mean drab?” he exclaimed.

Italy chuckled as another pointless FrUk argument began. Those two really did have the strangest relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS A REAL THING, CHECK #5 > http://www.cracked.com/article_19929_the-6-craziest-disguises-ever-used-in-history-war.html


End file.
